Study Break
by Evgeniya
Summary: Andy helps Jason study for the police exam. Set during Season 3. Warning: discipline/spanking of an adult male.


STUDY BREAK

Jason had only meant to close his eyes for a moment. He must have been more tired than he thought, because he quickly fell asleep on top of the couch. He wore nothing but his boxer shorts. Jason had never been shy and Hoyt was too indebted to say anything. He was a guest in Jason's house after all.

Suddenly, a loud pounding at the front door interrupted Jason's restful sleep. He immediately sprang from the couch, but stubbed his toe on the coffee table.

"Fuck," he grumbled as he danced around on one foot. "This had better be good."

As Jason staggered to the front door, he saw Andy peering through the window. Jason smiled and immediately welcomed him inside.

"Jesus Christ, Stackhouse," Andy growled as he caught sight of Jason in nothing but his underwear. "You ain't even dressed."

Jason huffed defensively. "It's my house."

"It's my time." Andy pushed passed Jason and saw the study guide on the table. "Did you even open that book up?"

"Andy, I swear. I've been studying all day."

Andy narrowed his eyes. "Then why does it look like you've just woke up?"

"I can't take a break?"

"Alright, Stackhouse," Andy sighed and took a seat on the couch. "I'm here to help you study."

"Great!" Jason flung himself on the couch next to Andy. "Where do we begin?"

"Just relax now," Andy replied as he flipped through the study guide. "I'm going to ask you some questions."

"Shoot."

Andy cleared his throat. "How is police efficiency measured in community policing?"

Jason bunched his face. "Community policing?"

"Yes. How is police efficiency measured in community policing?"

"What's community policing?"

Andy groaned. "Stackhouse, the introduction of this book explains the differences between traditional and community policing. Don't tell me you didn't even get that far."

"Come on, Andy. No one reads the introductions."

"They do if they want to work on the police force," Andy answered heatedly.

"Alright," the blond waved dismissively. "Moving on."

Andy sighed and flipped to another page. "What is your next step after reading and explaining the Miranda Warnings?"

"Miranda Warnings?"

Andy was close to losing his tempter. "Stackhouse!"

"I'm kidding!" Jason assured quickly. "You shove the asshole in the backseat and take him to the station."

"Wrong, Jason. You try to obtain their waiver of rights."

"You mean people just give up their rights?"

"Stackhouse, you're not taking this seriously." Andy's voice dropped to a threatening tone.

"I am! Andy, I swear! I'm going to be the best cop ever."

"You have yet to prove any potential. Tell me, how do you ask for a waiver of rights?"

"Come on, Andy. You know I don't know that."

"Work with me, Jason. There are three questions you have to ask. Give me one."

Jason frowned and thought for a moment. However, it wasn't worth the effort. "You wanna get something to eat?"

Andy growled. "Jason, give me one!"

"I don't know!"

"Damn it, Stackhouse! You're not even trying!"

"I'm sorry! Just tell me the answer, alright?"

"First you ask them if they understand their rights. Then you asked them if they are willing to answer questions. Then you ask if they will answer the questions without a lawyer present."

Jason smiled and nodded. "That does sound familiar. I think I saw that on the television."

"Damn it, Jason!"

The blond flinched away. "Jesus Christ, Andy. Calm the fuck down."

"You're never going to be a cop if you don't pass this test! And you won't pass this test if you refuse to buckle down!"

"I'm sorry, Andy. I'm just not good at tests."

"No. It's because you rather goof off than cram for an hour." Andy dropped the book and grabbed onto Jason's forearm. "You need some incentive."

Jason gasped at the tight grip around his forearm. He flashed a worried glance at Andy. "What are you doing?"

Andy didn't answer. Not really. He just growled and pulled the blond over his knee. Jason stiffened at the humiliating position, but once he realized what was intended, he frantically began to struggle.

"Settle down," Andy scolded as he smacked Jason's behind. Jason gasped. Not so much from pain, but from the shock. Andy actually spanked him.

"You may work out those muscles," Andy continued. "But I have at least fifty pounds on you."

Jason found little assurance in that statement. He kept on thinking how he was overpowered by a middle aged man with a broken arm. He was too wary to struggle further. He didn't want to cause more injury to Andy's broken limb. This was not a fair fight.

"Andy," Jason whined pathetically. "This isn't fair."

"I think now would be a good time to call me Sheriff Bellefleur."

"Are you serious? Ow!"

Andy slapped him again. "You need to take some responsibility, Jason. Without your granny around, you have nobody to push you. But don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you."

Jason's face bunched as he considered Andy's statement. "That sounds eerie coming from you."

"I said I would help you study and I will. Let's continue with the questions. What determines the effectiveness of the police?"

Jason couldn't think. The situation had yet to register properly in his mind. "How many bad guys they catch?"

Jason bit his lip and fought back a groan as Andy's heavy hand fell down on his backside again. This really wasn't fair. If Jason knew Andy was going to be so strict, he might actually have studied.

"Response times, Jason. Which Amendment guarantees your right to a lawyer?"

"Fourth?" Jason's whole body rocked forward as Andy landed another blow. The sheriff wasn't gentle about it either. The slap was loud and it fucking hurt. Jason could not believe his misfortune.

"Wrong, Jason. It's the sixth."

"Fuck, really? Do I actually have to know that?"

Andy sighed and spanked him again. Jason jerked and swore under his breath. "Yes you do, Stackhouse. This isn't a cake walk. Not everything in life is just handed to you."

Jason wiggled on Andy's lap, testing the strength of the hand that held him pinned. "Yes, but you're the sheriff. You have to be able to pull more strings than that. How about an oral exam? You can test me and just say I aced it!"

Andy shook his head and wondered if the spanking was having any affect on Jason at all.

"Which amendment guarantees the right to reasonable bail?"

Jason tested Andy's grip again, but his position was not promising. The blond was frustrated. Not only was he held defenseless and completely immobile, he couldn't answer a single question right. Resentment was looming over him. "How about which amendment protects my right against cruel and unusual punishment?"

"Eighth."

This really, really wasn't fair. "Shit, you know that?"

"Of course I do, Stackhouse. I'm the sheriff. Like it or not, that didn't happen on accident." Andy smacked Jason's backside again. The sting was building up.

"Alright, Andy- I mean, Sheriff Bellefleur. I learned my lesson. Can I get up now?"

"Not yet. What are valid reasons for conducting a search?"

"I don't know. To gather evidence." Jason shut his eyes tightly as another stinging blow landed on his sore backside. He wished his boxers provided more protection.

"Close. There are three reasons. To protect the arresting officer, to protect evidence from being destroyed, and to keep the defendant from escaping."

"That was a long answer," Jason protested. He shouldn't be expected to string long sentences together in his position.

"Not all questions are going to be easy. What can an arresting officer search?"

Jason shook his head. He knew the answer. He knew he knew the answer. But he was too frustrated to think. He must have taken too long to think of a response because Jason felt another sharp smack on his tender behind. It stung more than the last.

"I'm sorry, Andy," the blond sobbed out miserably. He wasn't actually in pain. It stung a lot, but he was used to a little burn. He just felt terrible about disappointing his best friend.

"Just pay attention, Stackhouse. These questions are redundant. A lot of them can be answered with the same response. To answer this question, an arresting officer can search the defendant as well as the physical area within easy reach of the defendant."

Jason groaned and pushed his face against the couch cushion. He wondered how many questions Andy could think up before he released his hold.

Andy cleared his throated again to get his attention. "When does a search become illegal?"

But Jason was defeated. "I don't know…"

"Come on, Jason," Andy encouraged. "Just think of the last couple of questions I asked you. The answer is somewhere in there."

Jason thought. He thought, and thought, and thought, and thought. Finally, he came up with an idea. But was it really that easy as simply repeating what he just heard? "When it goes beyond the defendant and the area within the defendant?"

"Very good," Andy praised.

Jason smiled and bobbed his head enthusiastically. "Alright! You mean I got one?"

"Yes. A search becomes illegal when it goes beyond the defendant and the area within the defendant's immediate control. See, Stackhouse? You're getting it!"

Feeling pumped, Jason was ready to tackle another question. "Give me another one!"

"Alright." Andy was happy to oblige. "What is _corpus delicti_?"

Jason frowned. Perhaps he spoke too soon. However, corpus did sound familiar. "I know that one! It's the dead body at the crime scene!"

Andy sighed, but he did not want to discourage Jason after he did so well with the previous question. "You're partially right. _Corpus delicti_ literally means _the body of the crime_. It is actually the facts that show that a crime has been committed. It is evidence that a crime occurred and someone is criminally responsible for it. It doesn't have to be a physical result of the criminal activity, such as a murder victim."

Jason tried not to flinch. "Are you going to spank me for that one?"

"I oughtta," Andy threatened. "But no. At least you're making an effort."

"Thanks, Andy." Jason tried to push himself up, but Andy held him down.

"Not yet, Stackhouse. We're not done here. How is police efficiency measured in traditional policing?"

"Uh… by the number of arrests?"

"By detection and arrest rates."

Jason was wary. "Does that mean I'm right?"

"Somewhat. It's enough of an answer to pass the test."

"You really think so?"

Andy's voice was still callous. "Only if you continue to work hard and study those practice exams."

"I will, Andy. I promise." However, Jason was willing to say anything to be released. He sighed in relief when he felt Andy loosen his hold. Jason stood up slowly from the sheriff's lap. He groaned in slight pain as Andy stood beside him.

"Hey, Andy," Jason said, rubbing the sting from his backside. It wasn't so bad. He'd barely feel it in the morning. "How'd you get to be so smart?"

That was a good question. Andy Bellefleur wasn't exactly known for his brains. He didn't have many opportunities to demonstrate what he did know.

"Persistence," Andy answered back gruffly. "Now study that damn book!"

"You're a harsh teacher, Andy," Jason sighed as an after thought.

"I only gave you a couple of licks. Consider yourself lucky. I'll be back tomorrow to quiz you."

"Awww, Andy," the blond whined, completely deflated. "So soon? I don't think I can take it."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "All you have to do is memorize some material. If you want this job, you're going to have to earn it."

"You're not going to spank me again, are you?"

"I will if you don't study that damn book."

Jason moaned, but he could not see a way out of it. He attempted a weak smile and saluted his friend. "I read you loud and clear, Sheriff Bellefleur."

"Atta boy, Stackhouse." Andy placed a heavy hand on Jason's shoulder and gave him a hard squeeze. Then he left the house.

Jason threw himself face down onto the couch and picked up the study guide. He began flipping through the pages. So many words, so many questions. It was all black text. Not a single picture. Jason took a deep breath, then dropped the book onto the floor.

"I need some brain food," he declared as he headed into the kitchen.

THE END.


End file.
